Quadmageddon
A Quadmageddon is a series of catastrophes that occur when the fourth wall is broken beyond repair. There are 9 waves of a Quadmageddon. Overview * 1st wave '- What usually happens when the 4th wall severely breaks happen, but more extreme. ** Instead of some characters having Dumb counterparts, almost all of them has Dumb counterparts, marked by the appearance of Duplikat and Anap, Weegee, Askly, Ikki, Pootooo, Luni, Tode, Bondy, etc. ** The occurance of things turning into other things and people glitching out are more common. * '''2nd wave '- Things get extremely glitchy. Characters and stuff appear as wireframes for seconds. Backgrounds can sometimes appear as concept art or storyboards for seconds, too. Glitches mostly happen, and audio can sometimes get worse. ** Sometimes voidholes can appear, in where someone can fall for indefinite periods of time before getting back into the ground, like the [[w:c:gravityfalls:Bottomless pit (place)|Bottomless Pit from the television show Gravity Falls]]. This is shown by Lucas suddenly falling into the floor. ** People start to swap minds in this wave. ** Some people may also appear in T-pose. * '3rd wave '- Time skips can happen. Also, random things from different time periods fall from the sky, a nod to the film Mr. Peabody and Sherman. * '4th wave '- Deletion rifts open, deleting them (i.e. sucking them) into the deep, dull, purplish confines of the dimensional void. ** Restoration rifts can also appear, sucking out objects from the dimensional void. * '5th wave '- A giant time-space-glitch tornado, called the Quadnado, causes a lot of catastrophes, such as glitching stuff, deleting objects, turning things into other things, random things summoned, and also sucking anything near it into the middle of the time-space continuum. * '''6th wave - The world starts causing more havoc, and not to mention time rifts sucking in everything, and also some people and things sucked into random universes. * 7th wave - The world gets partially corrupted, and viruses appear. Time makes no sense, and physics breaks itself, causing the characters and other stuff to float. ** The viruses are the same ones from the episode "The Lair of the Dark Star". * 8th wave - The universe is almost corrupted, and there are only a few minutes to fix it until the 9th wave happens. ** During this wave, things suddenly turn white, and holes showing the thread start to grow, sucking in everything near it. * '9th wave '- The most lethal wave. The universe gets fully corrupted, and explodes, wiping out everything until only a white screen and the godly forces called the Roleplayers remain. Only the Roleplayers can restore everything back to normal, as in reverting the Quadmageddon. Once everything is restored to normal by the Roleplayers, the characters will still have memory of what happened, but everyone else will not remember anything about Quadmageddon, for an odd reason. The Roleplayers will then continue to fix the 4th wall, to make it even more stabler than ever before. Category:Fourth wall-related